Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Miasto św. Augustyna. Miasto św. Augustyna, jedno z najstarszych w Ameryce północnej, sięga XV-go wieku. Jest to stolica hrabstwa św. Jana, które, jakkolwiek rozległe, nie liczy nawet 3,000 mieszkańców. Miasto św. Augustyna, założone przez hiszpanów, pozostało do dziś prawie takiem samem, jak było przed laty. Wznosi się ono na krańcu jednej z wysp nadbrzeżnych. Okręty wojenne lub handlowe mogą znajdować bezpieczne schronienie w jego porcie, dość dobrze osłoniętym od wiatrów, które ustawicznie uderzają w to zdradliwe nadbrzeże Florydy. Jednakże, aby się dostać do jego wnętrza, należy przebyć niebezpieczną zaporę, wytworzoną u wnijścia przez wiry Golfstremu. Ulice w mieście św. Augustyna są ciasne, jak we wszystkich miastach, gdzie słońce rzuca promienie prostopadle. Wskutek rozkładu ulic i wietrzyku morskiego, który rano i wieczór ochładza atmosferę, klimat jest bardzo łagodny w tem mieście, mającem takie znaczenie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, jak Nicea lub Mentona pod niebem południowej Francji. Ludność skupiła się głównie w dzielnicy portu, na sąsiadujących z nim ulicach. Przedmieścia ze swą garstką chat, pokrytych liśćmi palmowemi, oraz lichemi szałasami, są prawie opustoszone; błąkają się tam tylko psy, krowy i nierogacizna. Właściwe miasto wygląda bardzo z hiszpańska: okna u domów ma gęsto zakratowane, we wnętrzu zaś tradycyjne palio, czyli dziedziniec, otoczony wysmukłemi kolumnami, o fantastycznych, spiczastych szczytach, oraz balkony rzeźbione. Czasami, w niedzielę lub święto, mieszkańcy tych domów wylegają na ulice. Spostrzegać się wtedy daje dziwaczna mieszanina senor, murzynek, mulatek, indjanek o krwi mieszanej, murzynów dorosłych i dziatwy, dam angielskich, dżentelmenów, pastorów anglikańskich, mnichów i księży katolickich. Wszyscy palą cygaretki, nawet idąc do Kalwarji, parafialnego kościoła, którego dzwony biją, jak na gwałt i prawie bez przerwy od połowy XVII wieku. Rynki są obficie zaopatrzone w jarzyny, ryby, drób, nierogaciznę, jagnięta (które tam zarzynają na miejscu na żądanie kupujących), w jaja, ryż, banany gotowane, drobną fasolę i nakoniec we wszystkie owoce zwrotnikowe, ananasy, daktyle, oliwki, granaty, pomarańcze, gojawy, brzoskwinie, figi, kasztany, a to wszystko jest takie tanie, że w tej części Florydy żyje się przyjemnie i bez kłopotu. Co się tyczy porządkowania ulic, to wogóle nie dokonywają go specyalni zamiatacze, lecz gromady sępów, osłanianych opieką prawa, które wzbrania je zabijać pod karą pieniężną. Sępy te wszystko pożerają nawet węże, których spotykamy tu sporo, pomimo żarłoczności tych cennych ptaków. Zieloności nie brak grupie domów, stanowiących miasto. W miejscach, gdzie się krzyżują ulice oko spoczywa na gromadach drzew, przerastających dachy i ożywionych ciągłym wrzaskiem dzikich papug. Najczęściej są to duże palmy, kołyszące liście pod tchnieniem wietrzyka, podobne do wielkich wachlarzy senor lub do panka indusów. Tu i owdzie wznoszą się dęby, oplecione lianami i słodkim bobem, oraz kępy tych olbrzymich kaktusów, których pnie tworzą gęsty płot. Wszystko to jest wesołe, powabne i pociągałoby jeszcze więcej, gdyby sępy sumiennie spełniały swój obowiązek. Nie wyrównywają one machinom do zamiatania. W mieście tem znajdują się tylko dwa parowe tartaki, jedna fabryka cygar, jedna dystylarnia terpentyny. Miasto, raczej handlowe, niż przemysłowe, eksportuje lub importuje melasę, zboże, bawełnę, smołę, drzewo budowlane, ryby, sól. W zwykłym czasie port jest dość ożywiony przez statki przybywające i odpływające, przewożące towary lub podróżnych do rozmaitych portów Oceanu i Zatoki Meksykańskiej. Miasto św. Augustyna jest siedliskiem jednego z 6-ciu sądów, funkcjonujących w stanie Florydy. Co się tyczy obrony miasta, posiada jeden tylko fort: Marion lub św. Marka, budowlę z wieku XVII, postawioną na sposób kastyljański. Dla Vauban’a lub Cormontaigne’a ten fort nie miałby wielkiej wartości, ale archeologowie i antykwarjusze podziwiają jego wieże, bastjony, obmurowanie, galerje zewnętrzne, starą broń, i stare moździerze, straszniejsze dla dających strzały, anieli dla tych, którzy są ich celem. Ten to właśnie port opuścił spiesznie garnizon południowców, za zbliżeniem się flotylli federalnej, jakkolwiek na kilka lat przed wojną rząd wzmocnił go w widokach obrony. Dlatego też, po wycofaniu się milicyj, mieszkańcy św. Augustyna oddali go chętnie komandorowi Dupont, który kazał zająć niezwłocznie. W tymże samym czasie wypadł właśnie proces, wytoczony przeciw Texarowi, i narobił wiele wrzawy w hrabstwie. Zdawało się, że to powinno być ostatnim aktem walki pomiędzy tą podejrzaną osobistością i rodziną Burbanków. Porwanie dziecka i metyski Zermy było wypadkiem tej natury, że mogło roznamiętnić opinię publiczną, która dawała żywe objawy współczucia dla kolonistów z Camdless-Bay. Texar był niewątpliwie sprawcą zamachu. Nawet dla obojętnych osób musiało to być ciekawe zobaczyć, jak się zachowa ten człowiek i czy nie otrzyma nareszcie kary za wszystkie przestępstwa, oddawna mu zarzucane. Zanosiło się więc na silne wrażenie w mieście. Właściciele okolicznych plantacyj napływali: kwestja była bowiem tej natury, że interesowała ich bezpośrednio: jeden z zarzutów odnosił się do opanowania i rabunku dominjum Camdless-Bay. Inne osady zostały także spustoszone przez zgraję południowców, szło więc o to, jak się też rząd federalny będzie zapatrywał na te zbrodnie przeciw prawu powszechnemu, dokonywane pod pokrywką polityki separatystowkiej. Główny hotel w mieście św. Augustyna, City-Hôtel, liczył dosyć znaczną liczbę przyjezdnych, sympatyzujących z rodziną Burbanków, ale mógłby ich pomieścić jeszcze więcej. Rzeczywiście, nie mogło być nic odpowiedniejszego, jak ta obszerna budowla z XVI wieku, dawna siedziba korregidora, ze swoją „puerta”, czyli bramą, pokrytą rzeźbami; z wielką paradną salą; z wewnętrznym dziedzińcem, którego kolumny oplecione pnącemi się roślinami; z werendą, przylegającą do wygodnych pokoi, których sufity kryją się pod jaskrawemi szmaragdowemi i żółtemi barwami; z tryskającemi fontannami i zielonemi trawnikami, a to wszystko na dosyć rozległej przestrzeni, w „patio”, opasanem wysokimi murami. Jednem słowem, jest to rodzaj karawanseraju, uczęszczanego jedynie przez bogatych podróżnych. Tam właśnie zamieszkali od poprzedniego dnia James i Gilbert Burbankowie oraz p. Stannard z córką, a także i Mars. Po bytności w więzieniu jacksonvillskiem, Burbankowie, ojciec i syn, wrócili do Castle-House. Przekonawszy się, że Texar nie chce dać żadnych objaśnień, tyczących się małej Dy i Zermy, cała rodzina straciła ostatnią nadzieję; ale wiadomość, że Texar stawiony będzie przed sądem wojennym za wypadki, zaszłe w Camdless-Bay, uśmierzyła ich trwogę. Wobec wyroku, którego nie może już uniknąć, z pewnością będzie mówił dla okupienia wolności lub życia. W sprawie tej miss Alicya miała być główną oskarżycielką, znajdowała się bowiem w przystani Marino w chwili, kiedy Zerma wygłosiła imię Texara i poznała tego nędznika w czółnie, na którem uciekał. Młoda miss wybierała się więc do miasta. Ojciec chciał jej towarzyszyć, również i obaj Burbankowie, powołani na świadków przez sąd wojenny. Mars uprosił, ażeby go zabrali z sobą, chcąc się tam znajdować, gdy wydobędą z hiszpana tajemnicę, którą on jeden tylko mógł wyjawić. Wtedy James Burbank, jego syn i Mars mieliby już możność odebrania branek tym, którzy je więżą z rozkazu Texara. Dnia 16-go, po południu, dwaj Burbankowie, p. Stannard z córką i Mars pożegnali się z panią Burbankową i z Edwardem Carrolem. Wsiedli do jednego z parowców, obsługujących Saint-John, który też wysadził ich na ląd w Picolata. Ztamtąd powozem puścili się krętą drogą wśród gęstych lasów, złożonych z dębów, cyprysów i jaworów, jeżących się na tej części terytorjum. Przed północą znaleźli wygodne pomieszczenie w City Hotel. Niechaj sobie jednak czytelnik nie wyobraża, że Texar by opuszczony przez wszystkich; liczył on wielu stronników pomiędzy drobnymi kolonistami hrabstwa, którzy, prawie bez wyjątku, sprzyjali niewolnictwu. Z drugiej strony, wiedząc, że nie będą poszukiwani za zaburzenia jacksonvillskie, jego towarzysze nie chcieli odstąpić dawnego swego przywódzcy. Wielu z pośród nich postanowiło spotkać się w mieście św. Augustyna. Prawda, że nie należało ich szukać w „patio” City Hotelu. W miastach nie brakuje szynkowni, „tiendas”, w których metyski sprzedają potrosze wszystko, co się je, pije i pali. Tam, ci ludzie niskiego pochodzenia, i dwuznacznej moralności gorąco odzywali się za Texarem. Komandor Dupont nie znajdował się podówczas w mieście św. Augustyna, zajęty ze swą eskadrą blokowaniem przesmyków nadbrzeżnych, które miano zatamować dla kontrabandy wojennej. Ale pułki, które wylądowały po poddanie się fortu Marino, dobrze strzegły miasta. Nie należało się obawiać żadnego ruchu ze strony południowców i milicyj, cofających się na drugą stronę rzeki. Gdyby zwolennicy Texara spróbowali porwać za broń dla odebrania miasta władzom federalnym, zostaliby natychmiast zmiażdżeni. Co się tyczy hiszpana, jedna z kanonierek komendanta Stevensa przewiozła go z Jacksonville do Picolata. Z Picolata do miasta św. Augustyna przybył z licznym konwojem i został zamknięty w jednej z cel fortu, skąd ucieczka była niemożliwą. Zresztą, ponieważ sam domagał się sądu, prawdopodobnie uciekać nie myślał. Jego stronnicy dobrze o tem wiedzieli. Gdyby został skazany, wtedy dopiero szukaliby sposobów ułatwienia mu ucieczki; tymczasem zaś należało im zachować się spokojnie. W nieobecności komandora, pułkownik Gardner pełnił obowiązki wojskowego naczelnika miasta. On także miał przewodniczyć radzie, powołanej do sądzenia Texara, w jednej z sal fortu Marion. Był to właśnie ten sam oficer, który uczestniczył we wzięciu Fernandiny i z jego to rozkazu, zbiegi, uwięzieni podczas napaści na pociąg, dokonanej przez kanonierkę Ottawa, zostali przetrzymani 48 godzin, którą to okoliczność należy przypomnieć w tem miejscu. Rada zaczęła posiedzenie o 11-tej rano. Liczna publiczność zalega salę audjencjonalną. Pomiędzy największymi krzykaczami można było znaleźć przyjaciół lub popleczników Texara. Dwaj Burbankowie, p. Stannard z córką i Mars, zajmowali miejsca, przeznaczone dla świadków. Wtedy już było widać, że po stronie obrony nie ma wcale świadków. Zdawało się, że hiszpanowi nie zależy na usprawiedliwieniu się przed sądem. – Czy nie dbał o przychylne mu zeznania, czy też nie mógł ich uzyskać? – wkrótce miano się przekonać. W każdym razie wynik sprawy zdawał się niewątpliwy. Jednakże, jakieś nieokreślone przeczucie opanowało Jamesa Burbanka. Alboż on w tem samem mieście św. Augustyna nie wnosił skargi na Texara? czyż hiszpan nie zdołał uniknąć wymiaru sprawiedliwości, powołaniem się na niezaprzeczalne alibi? Zestawienie tych dwóch faktów musiało się nasunąć całemu audytorjum, gdyż owa pierwsza sprawa wydarzyła się na kilka tylko tygodni przedtem. Texara przyprowadzili ajenci policyjni na samym początku posiedzenia rady: usiadł on spokojnie na ławce oskarżonych. Widocznie, żadna okoliczność nie zdołałaby go pozbawić wrodzonej czelności. Zanim pułkownik Gardner rozpoczął badanie, miał on wzgardliwy uśmiech dla swoich sędziów i spojrzenie, zdradzające pewność siebie, dla przyjaciół, których poznał w sali, a nienawistne, gdy je zwrócił ku Jamesowi Burbankowi. Na widok człowieka, który już im wyrządził tyle złego i mógł jeszcze wyrządzić tak wiele, Burbankowie i Mars hamowali się z trudnością. Badanie zaczęło się od zwykłych formalności, mających na celu sprawdzenie tożsamości osoby oskarżonego. – Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał pułkownik Gardner. – Texar. – Ile masz lat? – Trzydzieści pięć. – Gdzie mieszkasz? – W Jacksonville, w tiendzie Torilla. – Pytam o to, gdzie masz stałe mieszkanie? – Nie mam stałego. Jakże Jamesowi Burbankowi i jego gromadce biły serca, gdy usłyszeli tę odpowiedź, daną tonem, zdradzającym, że oskarżony ma silną wolę nie wyjawienia miejsca swej siedziby. I rzeczywiście, pomimo nalegań prezesa, Texar uparcie powtarzał, że nie ma stałego miejsca pobytu. Podawał się za włóczęgę leśnego, za myśliwego z olbrzymich lasów terytorjum, który sypia pod szałasami, żyje ze swej fuzji, ze swych łupów, bez żadnego planu. Nie można było wydobyć z niego nic więcej. – Niech i tak będzie – odpowiedział pułkownik Gardner. – Zresztą, mniejsza o to. – Rzeczywiście, mniejsza o to, – odparł czelnie Texar. – Jeśli chcesz, pułkowniku, przypuśćmy, że mojem mieszkaniem jest teraz fort Marion w mieście św. Augustyna, w którym jestem więziony wbrew wszelkiemu prawu. O co jestem oskarżony, jeśli łaska – dodał, chcąc niejako od początku kierować badaniem. – Texarze – odezwał się znowu pułkownik Gardner – nie jesteś w więzieniu z powodu wypadków, zaszłych w Jacksonville. Proklamacya komandora Duponta ogłasza, że rząd nie chce się wdawać w rewolucje miejscowe, które zniosły władze normalne hrabstwa. Floryda wróciła obecnie pod flagę federalną i rząd północny przystąpi niezadługo do nowej organizacji. – Jeżeli nie jestem pod sądem za obalenie władz Jacksonvillu i to za zgodą większej części ludności, to dlaczego powołano mnie przed sąd wojenny? – zapytał Texar. – Powiem ci, kiedy udajesz, że tego nie wiesz – odpowiedział pułkownik Gardner. – Dopuszczono się zbrodni przeciw prawu publicznemu, podczas kiedyś był naczelnikiem miasta i oskarżony jesteś o podniecanie niektórych sfer ludności do ich spełniania. – Jakież to były zbrodnie? – Przedewszystkiem idzie o rabunek, dokonany na plantacji Camdless-Bay, na którą się rzuciła cała zgraja złoczyńców… – I pułk żołnierzy pod wodzą oficera milicyi – żywo dodał hiszpan. – Niechaj i tak będzie, Texarze; ale był to rabunek, było podpalenie, był atak zbrojny na dom kolonisty, któremu służyło prawo odparcia podobnej napaści który i skorzystał z niego. – Prawo? – zapytał Texar. – Prawo nie było po stronie tego, który odmawiał posłuszeństwa komitetowi ustanowionemu według wszelkich prawideł. James Burbank – o niego tu bowiem chodzi – wyzwolił swych niewolników, lekceważąc opinję publiczną, która obstaje za niewolnictwem we Florydzie, jak i w większości południowych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ten akt mógł spowodować ważne klęski w innych plantacjach kraju, podżegając murzynów do buntu. Komitet Jacksonvillu zadecydował, że, ze względu na teraźniejsze okoliczności, potrzebną jest jego interwencja. Nie zniósł wprawdzie aktu wyzwolenia tak nierozważnie ogłoszonego przez Jamesa Burbanka, ale chciał przynajmniej, ażeby nowi wyzwoleńcy byli wyparci z terytorjum. – Ponieważ James Burbank nie usłuchał tego nakazu, komitet musiał uciec się do siły i dlatego to milicya, do której się przyłączyła część ludności, wywołała rozproszenie byłych niewolników z Camdless-Bay. – Texarze – odpowiedział pułkownik Gardner – zapatrujesz się na te czyny gwałtu z punktu, jakiego rada nie może uwzględnić. James Burbank, północny z pochodzenia, działał z zupełnym prawem wyzwalając swoich niewolników, a zatem nic nie może usprawiedliwić nadużyć, popełnionych na jego ziemi. – Sądzę, że byłoby to z mojej strony stratą czasu rozmawiać z radą o moich przekonaniach – rzekł Texar. – Komitet jacksonvillski poczytywał sobie za obowiązek postąpić tak, a nie inaczej. Czy jestem uwięziony, jako prezydujący tego komitetu i czy cała odpowiedzialność za te kroki ma spaść na mnie? – Tak, na ciebie, Texarze; na ciebie, który byłeś nie tylko prezydującym tego komitetu, lecz osobiście dowodziłeś bandami rabusiów, pchniętemi na Camdless-Bay. – Dowiedź tego, pułkowniku! – odpowiedział zimno Texar. – Czy znajdzie się choćby jeden świadek, który mnie widział pośród obywateli i żołnierzy milicyj, obowiązanych spełnić rozkazy komitetu? Wskutek tej odpowiedzi, pułkownik Gardner poprosił Jamesa Burbanka, ażeby złożył zeznanie. James Burbank opowiedział wypadki, zaszłe od chwili, kiedy Texar wraz ze swymi stronnikami obalił prawe władze Jacksonvillu, i kładł główny nacisk na zachowanie się oskarżonego, który naprowadził pospólstwo na jego posiadłość. Jednakże, zapytany przez pułkownika Gardnera, czy Texar znajdował się pomiędzy napastnikami, musiał odpowiedzieć, że nie sprawdził jego obecności. Wiadomo, w samej rzeczy, że John Bruce, wysłaniec p. Harveya, zapytany przez Jamesa Burbanka w chwili, kiedy przybył do Castle-House, nie mógł go objaśnić, czy hiszpan stanął na czele tej hordy złoczyńców. – W każdym razie, nikt o tem nie wątpi, że na niego spada odpowiedzialność za tę zbrodnię, – dodał James Burbank. – To on podburzył napastników do zaatakowania Camdless-Bayu, i gdyby to od niego zależało, to mój własny dom, wydany na pastwę płomieni, zostałby obrócony w perzynę wraz z jego ostatnimi obrońcami. Tak, w tem wszystkiem jest jego ręka i odnajdziemy ją w czynie, jeszcze bardziej zbrodniczym! Tu James Burbank umilkł. Przed przystąpieniem do aktu porwania należało skończyć tę pierwszą część oskarżenia, odnoszącą się do napadu na Camdless-Bay. – Tak więc – mówił dalej pułkownik Gardner, zwracając się do hiszpana – sądzisz, że w części tylko powinna spaść na ciebie odpowiedzialność za wykonanie rozkazów komitetu? – Rozumie się. – I trwasz w dowodzeniu, żeś nie przywodził napastującym Camdless-Bay. – Trwam – odpowiedział Texar. – Ani jeden świadek nie może twierdzić, że mnie tam widział. Nie! Nie znajdowałem się pośród odważnych obywateli, którzy chcieli wykonać rozkazy komitetu! I dodaję, że mnie nawet nie było tego dnia w Jacksonville! – Tak!… to jest możliwe – rzekł wtedy James Burbank, uznając tę chwilę za właściwą do związania pierwszej części oskarżenia z drugą. – To jest pewne – odpowiedział Texar. – Ale, jeśli cię nie było pomiędzy rabusiami w Camdless-Bay – mówił dalej James Burbank – to dlatego, żeś czekał w przystani Marino sposobności popełnienia innej zbrodni! – Nie byłem przystani Marino, tak samo jak pośród napastników i w Jacksonvillu. Powtarzam to jeszcze raz – odrzekł z zimną krwią Texar. Czytelnik zechce sobie przypomnieć, że John Bruce powiedział Jamesowi Burbankowi, że jeśli nie było Texara pomiędzy napastnikami, to i Jacksonville nie pokazał się od 48 godzin, to jest od 2-go do 4-go. Wskutek tej okoliczności, prezydujący rady wojennej zapytał go: – Jeśli cię nie było tego dnia w Jacksonville, to może zechcesz powiedzieć gdzieś był. – Powiem we właściwym czasie – tyle tylko odparł Texar. – W tej chwili poprzestanę na objaśnieniu, że nie brałem, osobiście, udziału w napadzie na plantację. A teraz, powiedz mi, pułkowniku, o co więcej jestem oskarżony? Texar, założywszy na krzyż ręce, czelniej, niż kiedykolwiek, spoglądał na swych oskarżycieli. Nie czekał długo. Pułkownik Gardner wystąpił niebawem z zapytaniem, na które odpowiedź mogła być trudną. – Jeśli cię nie było w Jacksonville – odezwał się – to sąd utwierdza się w podejrzeniu, żeś był w przystani Marino. – W przystani Marino?… I cóżbym tam robił? – Porwałeś, albo kazałeś porwać dziecko, Dianę Burbankównę, córkę Jamesa Burbanka, i Zermę, żonę tu obecnego metysa Marsa, która towarzyszyła tej dziewczynce. – Aa, to mnie posądzają o to porwanie?… – rzekł Texar ironicznym tonem. – Tak!… ciebie! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie James Burbank, Gilbert i Mars, nie mogąc się dłużej hamować. – Ale dlaczegoż to miałem być ja, nie kto inny? – odpowiedział Texar. – Bo ty jeden miałeś interes w dopuszczeniu się tej zbrodni – rzekł pułkownik. – Jaki interes? – Chciałeś się zemścić na rodzinie Burbanków. Już nieraz James Burbank był zmuszony wnosić skargę na ciebie. Nie ulegałeś nigdy karze, zręcznie powołując się na alibi, ale kilkakrotnie odzywałeś się z zamiarem wywarcia zemsty na swoich oskarżycielach. – Niechaj i tak będzie! – odparł Texar. – Że pomiędzy mną a Jamesem Burbankiem panuje śmiertelna nienawiść, tego nie przeczę. Że miałem interes w zranieniu mu serca porwaniem dziecka, tego również nie przeczę. Ale żebym ja to zrobił, to znów inna rzecz! Czy jest jaki świadek, który mnie widział? – Jest – odpowiedział pułkownik Gardner. I poprosił zaraz Alicję Stannard, ażeby złożyła zeznanie pod przysięgą. Miss Alicja opowiedziała wtedy, co zaszło w przystani Marino, głosem, przerywanym ze wzruszenia. Zupełnie stanowczo potwierdziła uczynione hiszpanowi zarzuty. Wychodząc z tunelu, pani Burbankowa i ona usłyszały imię, wypowiedziane donośnym głosem przez Zermę, a było to imię Texara. Obie, potknąwszy się o trupy zamordowanych murzynów, czemprędzej pobiegły ku brzegowi rzeki. Dwa statki oddalały się od niego: jeden uwoził ofiary, na drugim stał Texar przy sterze. Miss Alicja poznała hiszpana przy łunie rozpostartej od pożaru składu drzewa w Camdless-Bay, aż do Saint-Johnu. – Przysięgasz pani na to? – zapytał pułkownik Gardner. – Przysięgam! – odpowiedziała miss. Po tak kategorycznem oświadczeniu niepodobna było wątpić o winie Texara. Jednak, tak James Burbank i jego przyjaciele, zarówno jak całe audytorjum, mogli zauważyć, że oskarżony bynajmniej nie stracił zwykłej pewności siebie. – Texarze, cóż powiesz na to zeznanie? – zapytał przewodniczący. – Oto moja odpowiedź! – odrzekł hiszpan – nie mam zamiaru oskarżać miss Alicję Stannard o fałszywe zeznanie! nie oskarżę jej też o to, że pod wpływem nienawiści rodziny Burbanków twierdzi pod przysięgą, że jestem sprawcą porwania, o którem dowiedziałem się dopiero w więzieniu; powiem tylko, że mogło jej się zdawać, iż widziała mię na jednym ze statków, odpływających z przystani Marino. – Jednakże – przemówił znowu pułkownik Gardner – gdyby nawet Alicja Stannard mogła się omylić tak dalece, to przecież słyszała głos Zermy: Ratunku… to Texar! – Jeśli miss Stannard nie omyliła się, to się mogła omylić Zerma – odrzekł Texar. – Jakto, Zerma wołała: To Texar! a pomimo to nie byłbyś obecny w chwili porwania? – Tak było rzeczywiście: nie znajdowałem się wcale na statku i nie jeździłem nawet do przystani Marino. – Udowodnij to. – Udowodnienie należy do moich oskarżycieli, nie do mnie; ale mogę to uczynić z łatwością. – Czy znowu alibi? – zapytał pułkownik Gardner. – Znowu! – odparł zimno Texar. Publiczność przyjęła tę odpowiedź z ironją i powątpiewaniem, bynajmniej nieprzemawiającem na korzyść oskarżonego. – Texarze – zapytał pułkownik Gardner – kiedy się powołujesz na nowe alibi, czy możesz je udowodnić? – Z łatwością – odrzekł hiszpan – dosyć będzie, gdy ci zadam jedno pytanie, pułkowniku. – Mów. – Czy nie dowodziłeś pan oddziałami lądowemi podczas zdobywania Fernandiny i fortu Chinch przez federalistów? – Rzeczywiście, dowodziłem. – Musisz pan tedy pamiętać, że jeden pociąg kolei, zdążający ku Cedar-Keys, został zaatakowany przez kanonierkę Ottawa na moście, łączącym wyspę Amelję z lądem stałym. – Pamiętam. – Otóż, ponieważ ostatni wagon pociągu został porzucony na moście, oddział wojska federalnego wziął w niewolę wszystkich zbiegów, którzy się w nim znajdowali, i ci jeńcy, których nazwisko i rysopis zanotowano, odzyskali wolność dopiero po upływie 48 godzin. – Wiem o tem – odpowiedział pułkownik Gardner. – Otóż i ja byłem pomiędzy tymi więźniami. – Ty? – Ja! To niespodziane oświadczenie wywołało znowu szemranie. – Ponieważ ci więźniowie byli aresztowani od 2-go do 4-go marca – mówił dalej Texar – a napad na plantację i porwanie, o które jestem oskarżony, zaszły w nocy na d. 3-ci marca, jest materjalnem niepodobieństwem, ażebym był sprawcą jednego lub drugiego. Alicja Stannard nie mogła zatem słyszeć mojego imienia z ust Zermy, nie mogła mnie widzieć na statku, odpływającym z przystani Marino, gdyż w tej chwili właśnie byłem aresztowany przez władze federalne. – To fałsz! – wykrzyknął James Burbank. – To nie może być! – Przysięgam, żem widziała tego człowieka i żem go poznała! – rzekła znowu miss Alicja. – Zajrzyj, pułkowniku, do dokumentów – odparł krótko Texar. Pułkownik Gardner kazał wyszukać pomiędzy papierami, oddanemi do rozporządzenia komandorowi Dupont w mieście św. Augustyna dowodu, dotyczącego więźniów, ujętych w dniu zdobycia Fernandiny, w pociągu, dążącym do Cedar-Keys. Gdy mu przyniesiono ten papier, wyczytał rzeczywiście nazwisko i rysopis Texara. – Nie należało dłużej wątpić. Hiszpan nie mógł być posądzony o porwanie. Miss Alicja była w błędzie, twierdząc, że go poznała. Nie mógł on się znajdować owego wieczoru w przystani Marino; jego 48-godzinna nieobecność w bardzo prosty sposób była wyjaśnioną tem, iż został uwięziony na jednym ze statków eskadry. A więc i tym razem niezaprzeczalne alibi, poparte urzędowym dowodem, uniewinniało Texara. Publiczność gotowa już była przypuszczać, że i dawniejszych skargach zachodziła może pomyłka, tak samo, jak dziś, w tej podwójnej sprawie Camdless-Bayu, oraz przystani Marino. James Burbank, Gilbert, Mars i miss Alicja byli zrozpaczeni rozwiązaniem procesu. Texar znowu im się wymykał; a wraz z nim wszelka możliwość powzięcia wiadomości o losach Dy i Zermy. Wobec alibi, na jakie się powołał oskarżony, łatwo było przewidzieć wyrok rady. Texar został uniewinniony w zarzutach o rabunek i porwanie; wyszedł z sali z głową podniesioną, pośród głośnych okrzyków swoich przyjaciół. Tegoż samego wieczoru wyjechał z miasta św. Augustyna i nikt nie wiedział, w jakiej okolicy Florydy umyślił wieść dalej swe tajemnicze i pełne przygód życie.